The present invention relates to the field of terminals capable of accommodating a plurality of executable applications.
In general, an executable application is a computer program capable of fulfilling one or more functions when executed by a processor or by a microcontroller of the terminal.
The aim of the invention more particularly is to enable selection of an application amongst a plurality of applications as a function of a localisation context of the terminal.
It applies in particular, though in non-limiting manner, for selecting an application capable of making a transaction with equipment external to the terminal.
By way of example, to illustrate an application of the invention mobile telephones are known today which comprise short-range radiofrequency communication means, for example conforming to the NFC (Near Field Communication) standard having a range of a few centimeters, allowing the terminal to communicate with an external reader, and a secure memory containing one or more payment applications, the payment information necessary for a transaction being communicated to the reader via the above communication means. NFC radiofrequency communications means comprise an antenna and a dedicated microcircuit to ensure security of information transmitted by this interface. The antenna and the microcircuit can be integrated into the mobile telephone or be included in a detachable module such as a SIM card, a sticker fixed to the mobile terminal, or a MMC card (MultiMedia card) for example.
By way of reminder, a bank transaction consists of an exchange of secure data between a payment terminal and a bank application stored in a secure memory according to a defined protocol (e.g. the EMV protocol defined by Europay Mastercard Visa Corporation) initiated by an initial exchange between an administration application of applications, tasked with managing the order and priority of payment applications loaded in the memory (e.g. the PPSE application of the EMV standard), and the payment terminal.
When the mobile telephone comprises several payment applications, the problem of automatic selection of the application as a function of the localisation context arises since the aim is to prevent the user from selecting the payment application manually.
The prior art discloses document US 2009/037326 which describes a mobile telephone capable of selecting a bank application as a function of location information supplied to the telephone by an external device, for example, by a payment terminal or by localisation means of GPS type.
This method especially has the major disadvantage in that it is necessary for the terminal to comprise a satellite-positioning device and for this device to be operational during each transaction. This can be problematic in the event of non-receipt of the satellite signal, which is currently the case in cities or inside a building such as commercial a centre.
Also, when the payment terminal supplies the location information, the duration of the transaction between the payment application and the payment terminal will be extended. This extra time risks disturbing the user of the application. Also, the location information is dependent on the payment terminal which may or not be compatible with this technique.
The invention proposes a selection process of an application in a terminal which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.